Ghost of You
by Misery Monkie
Summary: Ginny (Virginia) Weasley is sixteen. Tom Riddle is back in her mind. He gives her a choice... She's stuck with that decision. What shall she choose?


****

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I do not own the lines from the following lyrics "Stuck" by Stacie Orrcio and "Ordinary World" by Duran Duran.  
**Author notes:** Thanks to Twlight, who beta'ed my story. And an addition thanks to my father who also corrected my writing. And another thanks to AlyNAma who corrected me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She softly whimpered, then sighed. "Oh Merlin..." She needed the caresses, the kisses. _Everything_. She had to wrap her body around his. She needed the heat... she was too cold. His hearty laugh rang in her ears. He was laughing at her.   
  
"Virginia dear." His arms encircled her waist, pulling her close. Her fingers crept through his hair, her other hand rested on his shoulder. She had to tiptoe to be at his level. He chuckled at her struggle.   
  
"Don't laugh at me, Tom," she said. Her rosy lips parted a bit, her tongue ran across her upper lip. Her head lowered to the point where Tom was looking at her red hair.   
  
"Don't be such a tease, Virginia." His hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist that was running through hair. His grip was painful, and she almost cried out. "No crying," he whispered in her ear. His tongue licked her ear lobe, she shivered. "that's it." His teeth lightly bit into the tender flesh. Ginny gasped. His grip tightened.   
  
_Why we gots ta play these games we play   
_  
"Tom, please..." she begged. He stepped back a foot, still with his hand gripping hers. He raised her hand above her head.   
  
"Twirl for me. We must dance."   
  
"There's no music," she replied.   
  
He grinned. "We can make our own music." His hand tugged hers and she complied. Her dress flew from her motion. They made circles around the marble floor. Tom was keeping the beat of the music that only played in his head. Ginny twirled, swayed, she was dipped--twice.   
  
It was hours before Ginny felt tired of dancing. "I have to get back, Tom."   
  
"Do you?" his voice questioned her. "No one pays attention to little Ginny Weasley there. Not like me." He pulled her to him. His eyes gave a twinkle.   
  
"You know I do. They may not care, but I have to finish Hogwarts."   
  
"You don't have to. Stay with me. I'll give you whatever your heart desires," he whispered, his lips were dangerously close to hers. She had to restrain herself.   
  
"You're just a memory in my mind. You're not real."   
  
"I can be real for you, only if you let me, Virginia." She looked into his eyes. She knew it was a trick, but she couldn't help it.   
  
"Don't make me choose." She bit her lower lip. She must have bit too hard because before she knew it Tom leaned down and kissed her. Her blood was mixed in with Tom's kisses. His hand had let go and he had wrapped his arms around her waist once more. Ginny was swept up in the feeling that her arms wrapped around Tom's neck.   
  
_Still I can't escape the ghost of you   
  
_A bed had been conjured during their kiss. Ginny was lying with Tom on top of her. Her skin burned with all the caresses he gave her. His fingers danced with the buttons of her cloak and dress. Ginny's hands were inside Tom's shirt. Her nails carved his back and he groaned into the kiss. She gasped when his fingers barely touched her most sensual zone. He chuckled.   
  
"You will stay?" she sighed, pondering of waking up or remaining in the dream world with Tom.   
  
"Please Tom," she begged. She needed this release. He was torturing her.   
  
"Shall you stay or shall you go?" he added pressure and she gasped again.   
  
Ginny closed her eyes. She had to choose. "I have to go." The fingers were gone and so was he. She opened her eyes and sat up. He disappeared. She cried in frustration. "TOM!" She yelled. He did not come and she did not expect him to.   
  
_Say you want me back but you never do   
  
_She woke up in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Her vision was blurry and she had to blink a couple of times before things were seen. She saw Poppy busy herself with another student. She sighed. Ginny did not know how she had gotten herself in here--again. Wait, of course she knew the answer. It was only when Tom would come to her. She would drift into his world and escape the cruel reality of her empty life.   
  
"Ginny!" She turned her head and smiled. Harry was walking towards her. Ron and Hermione weren't too far away. They sat down on the chairs that were provided. She sat up and leaned against the pillows behind her. 

"How are you feeling?" asked Harry.   
  
"I'm a bit better," she lied. She wasn't feeling any better. She chose the wrong world to be in.   
  
"You scared us, Gin." Ron said. She slightly smiled.   
  
"It was nothing," she assured him. In her mind, a voice was heard: _Am I nothing to you, Virginia?   
  
_"You just fainted on us, Gin. It had to be something," Hermione came in the conversation. "you were in a coma for two days!"   
  
"I'm fine and well rested, Hermione."   
  
"Are you sure?" Harry spoke up. _Oh, innocent Harry... Do not concern yourself_, she thought.   
  
"I'm sure."

Come back to me, the voice said.

She looked to all of them. "Why don't you just go back to the common room... I'm tired." She faked a yawn.   
  
Harry furrowed. Something was not right. Hermione had similar thoughts. Ron didn't think anything of it. He stood up first. "Well, come back to us soon. We miss you." He kissed her cheek. Harry rose and kissed her forehead.

Ginny thought, _it's not the same as when Tom does it_. Hermione hugged her. They said their good-byes and they left.   
  
_Papers in the roadside tell of suffering and greed   
  
_**The youngest Weasley, Virginia Weasley, had died of unknown causes on Thursday Morning. The Nurse of Hogwarts didn't know what had gone wrong. "She was fine when she woke up on Wednesday night. She was smiling." **

The parents of Miss Weasley haven't commented yet. Although, we did get a statement from Harry Potter,"She's peaceful wherever she is. She is most likely happy. She didn't seem to want to belong to our world. She was always in hers."   
  
In other news, the same morning when Miss Weasley was dead, there was the Dark Mark sign in the air. The Ministry of Magic refuses to comment. In Hogwarts, the children say that there is a connection with Miss Weasley's death and You-Know-Who's return. "Ginny always talked to herself thinking we didn't hear her. She would mutter, '_I will come, Tom. I will come_'"   
  
It is assumed that she was returning to Tom Riddle, also known as _The Dark Lord_. Miss Weasley had the misfortune with Riddle when she was in her first year of Hogwarts. Many believe that she rests with him now.   
  
-- Pam Shirly, _Daily Prophet --   
  
There's an ordinary world; somehow, I have to find   
  
_"Do you love me, Tom?" Ginny asked. 

She went to sleep that Wednesday night. She did not intend to awaken thereafter. She died in her sleep and woke up in Tom's arms. Ginny laid her head on Tom's naked chest. Her two fingers drew lazy circles around his nipples. Tom's hand snaked his way to her hair and gave it a tug back. She looked up into his face.   
  
"What do you think, Virginia?" he asked. He leaned down and kissed her. The satin sheets were tangled around their legs. There was a chill running up Ginny's spine. She moaned. He pulled her hair again. "Does that answer your question?"   
  
"No," she replied, then smiled. "But it'll do."


End file.
